


What is this?

by daisymeadow



Series: 1D's Family Verse [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisymeadow/pseuds/daisymeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the beginning of a verse I have been itching to write for quite a long time now. </p><p>It is also based off a roleplay (on Tumblr) an online friend and I had created a few months back, but due to different time zones, work and full-time studying, we were unable to get online and develop a story of our favourite boy band. We haven't decided whether or not to continue with the roleplay, but if you are interested in the link, just ask in any of the comment sections. :)</p><p>This isn't a chapter, it is just a character overview and an introductory to the verse/story. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	What is this?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a verse I have been itching to write for quite a long time now. 
> 
> It is also based off a roleplay (on Tumblr) an online friend and I had created a few months back, but due to different time zones, work and full-time studying, we were unable to get online and develop a story of our favourite boy band. We haven't decided whether or not to continue with the roleplay, but if you are interested in the link, just ask in any of the comment sections. :)
> 
> This isn't a chapter, it is just a character overview and an introductory to the verse/story. :)

This Alternative UniVERSE (AU) is written out of pure enjoyment, and it consists of Harry Styles being "deaged" to a baby/toddler, and Niall Horan deaging to a child. If you are not interested in reading them both as 'real' children/babies, then please stop reading! You have been warned. :)

Character Overview: 

Harry Styles -

Harry Edward Tomlinson-Payne

One-year-old

Son to Louis and Liam, and baby brother to eight-year-old Niall

Goes to day care Monday-Thursday (Liam has Friday’s off)

 

Niall Horan -

Niall James Tomlinson-Payne.

8 years old.

In grade 3

Older brother to baby harry; oldest child to liam and louis

 

Liam Payne -

Liam James Payne

32 years old

Married to Louis William Tomlinson (nine years)

Two sons: Niall James (eight years old), and Harry Styles (one year old)

Occupation: Social Worker

 

Louis Tomlinson -

Louis William Tomlinson.

34 years old.

Married to Liam payne

Has two sons, Niall - aged 8; Harry - aged 1.

Works as a High school English teacher


End file.
